


Not The Ones

by Clara_Parlato



Series: Laugst 2018 [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, laugst, sequel to Warrior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: He walked proudly.Like the Warrior he was.Ready to fight with everything he was to protect what he believed needed to be protect.





	Not The Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Warrior
> 
> Before I go to bed.

The castle was too silent without Lance, the team discovered. Too silent, too dark, too cold. Every time he left with the Blade, the Castle of Lion seemed to lose all its life. Moreover, so did the team. Pidge stayed hours in front of her computer, deep bags under her tired eyes. Hunk looked like the machines he created, mechanically cooking as if on autopilot. Shiro was restless, training from dawn to dusk non-stop. Allura had to make a herculean effort to leave her bed, looking less and less motivated each day. Coran was silent most of time, taking care of the team as Lance used to. Keith, when he wasn’t in the Blade with Lance, had returned to that lone wolf state, actively avoiding the others.

Every time Lance returned, they all were there to greet him with relieved smiles on their faces, trying to hide how much his missing presence affected them. Because they finally understood that Voltron was not ready to exist without Lance. They finally understood they weren’t ready to exist without Lance.

It was all futile, of course. He knew they were hiding things from him. He could even guess what they were hiding.

When he returned the first time, they could not look at him in the eye—except for Coran. The time away from him made them finally see the whole picture. How they treated him and how they should have treated him. How he gave himself to them and how he did everything with his whole being. How he was the wall protecting him them the pillar holding them, the light guiding them, the concrete gluing them. He was the soul of Voltron. He was the warrior of the team. And they treated him so badly. Only because he didn’t have that  _one thing_  that made him stand out.

Because they weren’t able to see the  _multiple_  things that made him stand out.

It took them a few days to look directly at him, and when they did, they could not stop. Lance  _glowed_  with confidence and determination, a strong aura of power surrounding him. He was better at fighting, slaying the adversary with his bayard—he had unlocked four forms. He was better at strategizing, his plans rarely failed. He was better at taking care and keeping them together, the playful tenderness never gone from his eyes.

_His eyes._

Bluest blue.

They held universes inside them.

His smile was never so big, nor so shiny. His mood had improved tenfold. Lance looked full of hope and ready for whatever came his way. He was breathtaking. Otherworldly.

And it left a bitter taste on their mouths knowing they weren’t the ones who caused that.

“You truly are a great warrior, my boy.”

“Thanks, Coran.”

“When will you come back to us?”

“I’ll be here for the next mission, princess, no need to worry.” He smiled, assuring, at her before staring at Keith, “You’re coming this time, mullet?”

“In a tick.”

Lance left, letting his team stare at his large back and strong muscles. He walked proudly. Like a Paladin. Like a King. Like a Warrior. Like the Warrior he was. Ready to fight with everything he was to protect what he believed needed to be protect.

It left a bitter taste on their mouths knowing they were not the ones who caused that.


End file.
